


Azalea

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance
Genre: Arguing, Backstory, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Original Character(s), Post-Game(s), Siblings, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: They have never argued this badly before. The Rebel Army didn't think that Void had it in him to even raise his voice against his sister. Then again, this topic was something that Goldion would rather not think about but if it's going to cause everyone problems, he wouldn't have a choice but to give some explanation.





	Azalea

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) mother's day! A fic no one wanted FYI. Enjoy!

If there's one thing Killia didn't think Lieze was capable of, it was raising her voice. She had done it a few times in the past when they were at odds but it was never heated. She would be upset but it wasn't as bad. She had other things to worry about than Killia's temper in the past. When it came to her family, she would protest every now and then but it was never that bad.

So hearing her raise her voice at her younger brother over a rather serious topic caught him (and everyone) off guard.

"Don't talk to me like that after what you've done!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing the moment Lieze shouted at Void Dark. Void was completely taken off guard by not only his sister shouting at him but bringing up the one topic that she had told him never bugged her.

"Sister…"

"You should be the last person to talk about forgetting Mother when you ran away from home and caused problems for everyone!"

Void's eyes widened in horror. Killia didn't even need to know that Lieze struck a low blow. Of everyone here, only she and Goldion knew what this meant. The fact his expression changed to something he wore when he was a dark emperor was a horrible sign.

"…Oh, that's rich coming from you, Sister!"

Void's voice was lower like before but there seemed to be an edge that wasn't there originally.

"Oh?"

"You say that I forgot about Mother's will but you ignored it very early on! You didn't even plan on paying respect to Mother's grave but you have the audacity to say that I don't care?!"

Lieze's eyelids lowered. She was far from impressed.

"Mother cared about you more than me," Lieze muttered, her tone matching the venom in her words. "You only had me on your mind and not Mother. Caring for her feelings now is pointless."

"You're the one who tells me it's not pointless. Is it only pointless when it concerns her?!"

The tension between them only worsened and the demons around them started to panic.

"Is anyone going to stop them?" Christo asked the group nervously.

"Is that a good idea?" Zeroken asked. His body trembled in sheer terror at what was going on before them. "Void Dark looks like he went back to his old self!"

"And Lieze is acting like her brother too," Magnus added. "Not like I'm scared of either of them but…"

No, they were all scared for different reasons. At this rate, Killia would be the one who has to step in and stop them but he knew better than to meddle with a conversation he had no part in.

"Lieze, Void."

Thank God, Goldion was here to save the day. The shouting stopped but the negative energy didn't go away. It was odd for the twins to be sending their animosity toward their father.

"Father, if you have something to say, now is not the time," Lieze said.

"Father, not now," Void said immediately afterward.

Goldion was unfazed by their anger. "You two are causing problems for others."

They didn't seem to care about that.

"…All I'm saying is you should visit Mother's grave."

"And I told you, Void, I refuse to visit the grave of a mother who left us when we needed her the most."

Void's anger became even more apparent on his face. Goldion in contrast was just…shocked at Lieze's statement.

"Lieze…"

"Father, I'm sorry but my feelings of Mother won't change, and you know why I can't forgive her."

"…The past is the past, Lieze. We can only move on."

Lieze refused to acknowledge her father's word. Killia had never seen her this upset. Void only made it worse.

"Sister, I'm sorry but you're being an idiot about this."

Void seemed to hesitate to insult his sister but it was what he was feeling in that moment. Lieze already had a response.

"Better stupid than blind."

Before Void could say anything else, he felt his father's hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough, Void."

The white haired demon stopped in his tracks. His expression softened but only for a minute.

"…Sorry, Father, but I need to see Mother…" Void said. His voice sounded defeated. "I won't be gone for long."

Void vanished into the darkness. Goldion shook his head before glancing at his daughter.

"Lieze…" Goldion began slowly. "This isn't like you."

"…My apologizes, Father," Lieze apologized. She didn't look him in the eyes. "…Sorry, but I need to be left alone."

Goldion didn't say anything when his daughter turned his back on him. Killia wanted to reach out and speak to her but someone grabbed his arm and held him back. Killia flinched at someone casually grabbing him but it should have been expected at this point.

"Cube, don't do that," he groaned.

Cube was the newest member of the Rebel Army…joining after everything was done for the reconstruction. The guy was mysterious. He didn't have a demonic aura. In which case he was like Asagi in that sense but less humanoid and more…other worldly. He certainly wasn't from the Carnage Dimension but he didn't seem to be from this universe either given how he seemed oblivious to the war that had taken place. He was tall…taller than Void but certainly not as tall as Red Magnus. He looked like one of those male angels with his blonde hair and blue eyes but he clearly wasn't. He was charismatic and handsome. He was a good fighter but he avoided conflict when given the opportunity. He usually wore a silly smile on his face and always tried to help others. Despite his warm exterior, he was hiding something such as his powers, the type of demon race he was (if he was a demon at all) and his fearless nature.

Like right now, Killia would have punched whoever had the audacity to touch his shoulder. While he could determine who was behind him, his friends always gave him a warning before speaking to him. Cube didn't care about personal space and just touched him. If it was any other demon, Cube would have a broken arm.

"Sorry, Killia. I just thought it would be best to give the girl some time alone."

Cube didn't sense the danger in Killia's tone and just told him what was on his mind. He was a clear mystery.

"But Lieze…"

"Come on, you should know that this is one of those times where space is needed. Wouldn't want to make things worse, right?"

"…But you want to go after Void…"

"That I do but my presence will just make him angrier."

 _And yet you insist on angering him,_  Killia thought to himself. His attention from Cube was taken away the minute he noticed the grim expression Goldion wore. The mask did a poor job hiding how he really felt after all. "Goldion?"

"Master, is something wrong?" Zeroken asked with a worried expression. "I have never seen them act like that…"

"I know…it's an argument I don't want to hear again," Goldion admitted. "…Those two need to cool their heads. In the meantime, I need you all to come with me. I can shed some light on the situation at hand."

No one would be able to refuse Goldion's order whether it's because of curiosity or Goldion being the oldest demon in the Rebel Army. Cube didn't look all too pleased but he didn't like being in the Golden Fist's presence all that much. Killia continued to look to where Lieze walked off to but gave up thinking about it. He needed context and he needed it now.

* * *

When important dialogue needed to be exchanged that normal demons in the army shouldn't listen to, the Rebel Army used the meeting room where the Dark Assembly usually gathered. Killia always felt uncomfortable going into the room filled with nothing but portraits of Seraphina. This was her Pocket Netherworld so it made sense but sometimes he wished she wasn't so full of herself. It was the charming part of her character but a serious place still should have just been appropriately decorated.

His mind was wandering in places it shouldn't be. Goldion really needed to talk to the others about the twins. It would be the first time Killia heard anything about them especially pertaining to their mother. In fact, Killia never bothered to ask about Goldion's wife when he first started living with them. He never cared back then but now that he was more open-minded and aware of the feelings around him, he found himself wondering about the topic of the missing family member.

While the table was meant for a large group of people, it was easier just to gather around at the end of one table and talk from there. Seraphina of course took her seat in the "captain's" seat (which was always absent during Assembly meetings due to brawls breaking out when things didn't go their way). Usalia had her yellow Prinny to sit on so a chair wasn't needed. Christo took one of the seats and no one protested. Zeroken was going to take a seat but Magnus pushed him out of the way and offered the next closest seat to Asagi. She felt like she didn't deserve to even be invited to the meeting given her lack of prominence in comparison to Cube (who had forced his way to become one of the main members before anyone had a say in it). She took his offer anyway. Cube had no problem using the table as a place to sit. Seraphina glared at him but chose not to yell at him.

"…Goldion, what is it you need to tell us?" Killia asked. Besides Zeroken, he was the only one who could casually ask Goldion questions. "…You've been awfully quiet about this subject…"

"I have my reasons," Goldion said simply as he folded his arms. "Normally, I would just tell you to leave those two alone and they'll solve the issue on their own, but now that she has been brought up, I don't think I can hide that much about her anymore."

Killia already had an idea why Goldion wouldn't speak about his wife. Losing your significant other would destroy any man no matter how powerful he was. Saying her name might have crushed his soul so the name was never uttered.

"'Her' refers to Void and Lieze's mother, correct?" Christo asked while adjusting his glasses. "I am quite interested about her. Killia didn't mention her at all when he spoke about living with you in Flowerful."

"…That is because is she no longer of this world."

From the argument the twins had, that was obvious.

"…Azalea…" Goldion whispered the name of his deceased wife. "She was a handful. Yet, she was so full of life despite her lifespan being reduced over time." It was obvious the group wanted to know what he was talking about so they allowed him to pause before continuing. "Azalea was from a descendant of a noble demon family. The first member of the family was said to have defeated an evil deity from the beginning of time and, as a result, her family line was cursed on the female end. While the women in the family were born with an unlimited amount of power, that power would slowly kill them the more they used it. But, that didn't stop Azalea. Despite being cursed, she intended to live her life to the fullest…and she usually dragged people along to achieve those goals." Goldion sighed and shook his head in annoyance. "I was one of the unfortunate souls being dragged around by her."

Cube snickered, causing Goldion to glare at the mysterious blond. He shrugged, the smirk still on his face. "What? It sounds like you're picking apart your late wife instead of remembering her fondly."

"I am remembering her fondly," Goldion corrected. "Azalea had too much energy for her own good. She had no qualms using her powers when it best suited her even when she knew it was going to kill her slowly." Goldion thought of something and became solemn. "…To this day, I believe if she continued on her adventures, her powers wouldn't have killed her. Because she settled down, her death came quicker."

Did Goldion sound guilty when he brought up settling down? He did marry her but wouldn't that also imply that having kids shortened her lifespan as well?

"Pardon me," Christo started, "but your wife sounds arrogant and stubborn."

"She was," Goldion responded. "We were exact opposites. Although, back then, I wasn't the same man I am now. Being dragged along with her and her friends was nothing but a chore in my mind. The more I watched her, the more I realized how strong she was for a demon. Despite her cockiness and her holier-than-thou attitude, I knew she was the one."

Zeroken hummed. Goldion sounded happy saying that despite the feeling that Goldion felt responsible for her death.

"But as I said, when she settled down, her health started to decline. Normally, it would be wrong to blame Lieze and Void for it but it is what it is. Because she was so powerful and was pregnant with twins, her power swirled out of control."

"…But the powers only go to the female side of the family," Killia mentioned. "Yet…Lieze has no powers."

"Lieze would have been born with Azalea's powers but that would mean Void would have died before he was born."

Now the conversation turned dark…

"I don't know what transpired…but Lieze had given her powers to Void for him to live. Despite being my eldest daughter, she had no magic curse. Void would be the first male in the family to inherit the curse."

It did explain why Void was so powerful on his own. Killia shivered thinking about how Void naturally learned the ability to steal other Overlord's Overload skills. Had his ambition not been for a good cause, things would have become bleaker.

"…Void was a rather sick child as a result," Goldion continued. "Right now, he's as healthy as can be…physically." The Demon Fist corrected himself knowing full well that Void wasn't fine mentally. Even if his evil heart was gone, a lot of self-doubt and loathing remained. "But, that's because Azalea was doing something behind my back. She…made a deal with the spirit of her powers." Goldion's entire demeanor changed just thinking about it. It worried the Rebel Army how his rage was quickly building. "She had used her magic to ease the pain Void felt until he wouldn't be in much pain when he grew up. In exchange, she shortened her lifespan. When it was time for her to die, the curse would take over her body and finish her off. The spirit would then do whatever it wanted and wreak havoc in the Netherworld."

"…But that didn't happen…" Killia mumbled.

"No, it didn't…because Azalea had made her closest friend swear to her that when the time came, her friend would kill her."

There wasn't much to say about that. Killia thought it was selfish for Azalea to ask that from her closest friend. Then again…

"…Did that friend…?"

"She did…brutally," Goldion answered darkly. "I was furious with her. Back then, I didn't know that Azalea was dying and thought her friend turned her back on my wife after all of these years. When I learned the truth…I was still bitter…because she never came clean. She vanished into thin air…and no one has been able to get in contact with her since…there's only been rumors in a few Netherworlds about her whereabouts but knowing her…she probably joined Azalea in the afterlife."

Despite knowing the truth, Goldion still felt resentment to his wife's murderer. Something inside of Goldion's heart wavered. As pure of heart he was, this negative emotion was rather strong. Zeroken felt it. Killia felt it. Almost everyone in the room felt it.

"…Do you know where she might have died?" Killia asked.

"Cyro Blood."

Killia's eyes widened in horror. That was where he was born…

"She would have been long gone before you came onto the scene, Killia."

"I…see…"

There was an awkward silence that followed. Seraphina was still confused about one detail.

"What was Lieze and Void's relationship with her?" Seraphina questioned. "I could never imagine them arguing like that…"

"Azalea spoiled Void because of his powers," Goldion told her. "It was her way of avoiding what had happened to her in her childhood. Azalea didn't have the best relationship with her parents. While her mother did her best to help Azalea control her powers, there was always this barrier between them. Azalea didn't want Void to feel the same way so she showered him with affection despite my warnings." Goldion rolled his eyes mentally to that. "Because Lieze had no powers, she treated her harshly. I understand that Azalea only wanted to prevent Lieze from getting hurt when a situation came where she would need to defend herself, but her way of trying to teach Lieze was brutal to say the least. I am not all that surprised that Lieze grew to resent her mother even after she has passed on."

 _In other words, it's the opposite of what Goldion does to Void._  Killia thought to himself. In Goldion's case, he was trying to erase the spoiled influence Azalea had. He couldn't speak for Goldion's wife though.

"Lieze is a good kid," Goldion continued. "I do wish that she would understand where Azalea was coming from. She is as helpful as any daughter can be but there have been times where the lack of training has put her in danger…"

He stopped speaking for the obvious reason. The time Lieze could have made a difference was when Killia and Void were fighting over her. What if she knew how to protect herself? Would things have turned out differently? Did Azalea know that might have happened and tried to prevent that? Was she trying to stop Void from being drunk on the dark side? More questions spawned from Goldion's wife than answers.

"How many enemies did your wife made?" Seraphina asked. "Has it come back to bite you?"

"…Demons who were not aware of her passing would challenge me instead. That's when everyone assumed I was the Overlord of Flowerful. It was never the case. Azalea would be the only one to be considered the true Overlord of Flowerful even after her passing…"

Killia had to agree that the rumors of a powerful demon in Flowerful reached him. However, at that point in time, it wasn't Azalea listed as the most powerful demon. At that point, it was stated to be Goldion. Killia wondered how he never heard of her name before despite her infamous reputation.

"…That is all I have to say," Goldion finished. "My children and I made a vow to not speak her name unless absolutely necessary. Her death…" Goldion's voice trailed off. "…If you want to know anything else, Lieze and Void will be the one giving you answers…assuming they're ready to talk about her."

Void probably wouldn't, and with how Lieze acted, chances were even lower. This was Goldion's way of dropping the conversation. He gave them just enough backstory to give depth to the argument that had occurred but it didn't change how Azalea herself was still a mystery.

"…I'm going to talk to Lieze," Killia said simply.

"And I'm going to find Void~," Cube added.

"Cube," Goldion started in a rather serious tone, "Let me remind you that if you try anything funny, you won't be smiling for much longer."

"Oh, come on! Why are you threatening me?! Void and I are friends!" Cube exclaimed. He looked over to the girls who gave him an unsure look. "Come on, ladies! I'm not that mean! Killia, I'm going on ahead. I'll have Void back and apologizing in no time."

Even though Void wasn't necessarily at fault, chances of Void apologizing were ridiculously high. Killia nodded his head as he watched Cube leave the meeting room. Goldion grumbled something underneath his breath before telling everyone they could leave. Of course, the moment Killia left, Zeroken in particular would continue bombarding Goldion with questions.

Killia needed to check up on Lieze. He couldn't bear to think what was going through her head after her argument with her brother. Actually, he had a good idea what was going on through her mind. Lieze always blamed herself when something bad happened. It might have been one of the few flaws she had but it showed how much Lieze cared.

The one thing Killia hoped he wouldn't see was his girlfriend crying in her room. Fortunately, Lieze was a strong girl. There weren't many things Lieze cried over. However, after hearing Goldion's story, it wasn't exactly a healthy thing. She was the eldest sibling in the family and had to pick up the slack around the house when their mother died.

Just because Lieze wasn't crying didn't mean she wasn't in a foul mood. Lieze had allowed Killia to come in. She forced herself to smile but her tail flickered constantly. A lion demon's tail was a good indicator of their mood. If it started flickering, it showed they were not in the greatest of moods no matter how they tried to hide it. Killia assumed that was why Void hid his tail.

"Lieze…" Killia began. "…How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Killia," she answered carefully. "But I…I apologize for my outburst."

Killia shook his head. "No, there's no need to apologize. You were upset."

"…I said some terrible things to Void."

Killia did want to say that she did. For someone like her to rub salt in the wound just sounded wrong and off…

"…Some sister I am…"

"…It's okay. Siblings fight all the time."

"Killia…Void and I never fought like this," Lieze sighed. "It was just a topic that I never wanted to think about. It's wrong of me to bring up Void's crimes as an excuse to not visit Mother's grave. But…I cannot forgive her."

Lieze's expression for a moment was near identical to what Void had by default. It sent shivers down Killia's spine. They really were twins even if they were as different as night and day.

"I admit that I was never honest with you when it came to talking about Mother before," the lioness continued. "You might have noticed in our house how many signs of Mother are missing. That's my doing…I believed that having her influence in the house would prevent us from getting over her death…but I just…was disappointed that she left us."

"Disappointed?" Killia asked. "Is that really the word you would use to describe your mother's passing?"

Lieze didn't respond. Realizing that Lieze carried so much on her shoulder, Killia decided to take a seat on her bed and had his girlfriend did the same. His expression softened seeing a different side of her but it still worried him nonetheless.

"I always felt that Mother loved Void more than me," Lieze said. "I might have be the older twin, but I didn't have any powers. According to Father, I had transferred my powers over to Void so he wouldn't die while we were still inside of Mother. Even though Void's life was saved, he grew up rather sickly because of it. Mother always worried and always gave her attention to Void, but every time she looked at me…it was like she blamed me for Void's situation."

Void being sickly still sounded foreign to Killia. Only once did he remember the white haired demon falling ill while he was staying in Flowerful. Goldion and Lieze took it seriously despite Goldion's constant scolding and Lieze's nagging attitude toward her little brother. Killia didn't understand back then why it was even an issue but now…

"Mother told me that a demon without any powers is useless," Lieze continued. The frown on her face widened just thinking about her mother. "She tried to get me to learn any sort of weapon or magic just so I could defend myself. But no matter what she did, I couldn't do a thing."

"Because Void had all of your magic."

"…It wasn't an excuse to not be able to wield a weapon but I got so frustrated with her that I didn't bother trying," Lieze admitted. "I would rather help around the house than fight like everyone else in the family. She didn't believe I was making myself useful doing that, but I know it's an essential skill to have."

Killia knew that. Lieze was a wonderful cook and knew how to keep a place tidy. It didn't take her long to finish cleaning any room she found herself in. It also allowed her to be observant of things that clearly didn't belong in the room.

"What Mother did to me was no different than what Father did to Void," the blond added. "I didn't weigh the words on the same scale. I assumed Void hated Father's lectures because he didn't get his way like he would with Mother…but I'm no different. Father encouraged me to do what I thought would help the family…even if Mother didn't agree with that."

"…So you thought Void was spoiled?"

"Mother did spoil him…but I already knew why she would. Her childhood wasn't that nice because of her powers. She feared what happened to her would happen to Void so she made sure to treat him with love and care…but when she died…no…when she was killed, I was forced to take over the household and watch over Void…I hated it."

There was a difference between dying and being killed. Goldion made it clear that Azalea had died by the hands of someone who was her closest companion. The story didn't make much sense there since Goldion seemed lost about the motive for the murder but he really didn't want to dig into his past after that.

"…Father had pursued Mother's killer," Lieze explained causing Killia to gasp at what Goldion was hiding. "Father didn't come back for months and Void fell ill again. I should have been angry with Father, but this all could have been avoided if Mother was more careful. She knew so many demons wanted her dead but still continued to act like she was in her prime…"

"Lieze…I didn't know…" Killia mumbled.

"No…I need to get this off my chest," Lieze told him with a sad smile. "But…I know how Void is. Because of Mother, he didn't know what to do."

 _So he clings to you because of that._  Killia thought to himself.

"…To be honest, Killia…I don't mind too much when he's following me around."

Well, that caught Killia off guard. His jaw dropped not wanting to make an assumption about Lieze's feelings for her twin brother.

"…But it's selfish. I just wanted to be there for Void and hope he wouldn't end up like Mother…but then…"

"…You died…" Killia finished.

"…My death pushed him into acting like Mother. Even if he's better now, he cannot stop thinking about Mother. I got angry the moment he brought up visiting Mother's grave. He probably didn't see her when he ran away from home but he only brings it up now as a regret added to his long list of regrets…"

Lieze sounded judgmental of her brother for a moment but Killia knew that her envy was eating at her. She just needed to be honest for once.

"…When Void's dark heart merged with me…I felt every negative emotion he felt. I really did want to die when I understood his side of things. But I think about it now and know that this darkness only started because of her death. If she was still alive, Void's evil heart would not have manifested."

"You really think so?" Killia asked cautiously.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. Mother would make sure Void would have never considered using his negative emotions for power or start a war."

 _You wouldn't have had died and I might not have been welcome in the household with how I acted._  Killia thought grimly to himself.

"This isn't something I should be mad at him for," Lieze finished.

"Is it because of your feelings for Azalea?"

Lieze nodded her head. "If it was Father who died and not Mother, Void would probably be feeling what I'm feeling."

"…That's what makes you two twins," Killia finally said with a small smile on his face. "It's funny…"

"What's funny?"

"I didn't think you and Void had anything in common, but today has shown without a doubt that you really are twins…in how you think, feel, and respond to situations around you."

That last part wasn't a good thing. The twins were bad at handling death. Void destroyed seventy percent of the Netherworld, and here Lieze was lamenting about the sin of envy inside of her pure heart.

"…I need to apologize to Void."

"Is that a good idea? He may be reformed but he still has that nasty temper of his."

"…It should be fine. I know how Void is. We both know he can't stay mad at me for long…but it's a problem that I have to address with him. Otherwise…Mother would keep crying in her grave for our inability to get along."

For all the passive-aggressive insults Lieze threw at her mother, she still loved her very much. It was just as complicated as Void's relationship with his dad. There wasn't much Killia could do. He already knew the answer concerning their mother's killer. Goldion never found that demon so he never knew what became of said demon. Killia could only wish that they got just deserts for the betrayal.

"…Should I accompany you in case he's still mad at you?"

"It's not necessary," Lieze said, "but I have a feeling that Cube will hold him down if things get heated again."

Killia couldn't help his smile turning into a smirk at the mention of Cube. Oh, they could rely on Cube for Void.

* * *

It wasn't just Killia and Lieze who relied on Cube. Everyone needed Cube around to keep the former demon emperor in line. He might have just been the most recent member of the group but he worked magic with Void. No one had the courage to approach Void but Cube was fearless. Killia spoke with Lieze after Goldion's confession but no one wanted to search for Void other than him. He went off to find Void and brought him back. Void's mood was still sour, but compared to the mood he was when he left the Pocket Netherworld, it was better. Cube would look toward the other Rebel members and give a thumbs up as a way to confirm silently that Void wasn't in a murderous mood anymore.

"…Where's my sister?" Void had to ask, causing Cube to sigh in disappointment.

"Not even a minute back and you want to find her," Cube teased.

"…I need to apologize. That's it."

"I know. I know. I still think you should give her some space before-"

Cube didn't get to finish his sentence. Naturally, if Void thought one thing, the chances of Lieze thinking something similar were quite high. It took some time for the Rebel Army to realize that so it wasn't a surprise that Lieze had left her room to search for her twin brother. He just happened to return at the same time she made the decision to apologize.

"Sister!" Void exclaimed. Cube giggled to himself at how happy Void sounded despite the argument that happened not too long ago. Did Void have an on/off switch concerning his mood when his sister was around?

"Void…" Lieze started.

"Sister…"

Lieze had to apologize first or Void would think the argument was his fault. Being twins meant you tended to think the same thing. Cube looked over at Killia and gave a smirk when they apologized at the same time.

"V-Void, it's not your fault! I was the one that-"

"Sister, I was insensitive. Please don't be sad."

"But I had no right to bring up what you did."

"Insulting you was wrong!"

"I will make it up to you Void. Just tell me what I should-"

"I don't think you should finish that, Lieze," Cube interrupted.

Void's anger became apparent simply because Cube had a good reason for jumping in. Give Void an inch and he would take everything when it concerned Lieze. While it was harmless, it meant Void wasn't going to leave her side should the blonde had finished her sentence.

"You two should stop trying to talk over one another too," Cube added.

"Piss off…" Void hissed. "Or I'll punch that cocky smile off your face."

Lieze's expression mirrored Void's annoyance. Killia was probably the only one smirking seeing how Cube's attempt at jumping in backfired completely.

"Oh, come on! I was just…Killia! Say something!"

"…Let's give them some space," Killia hummed, causing Cube to make a small screech. It was always satisfying to throw Cube's words back at him. He gave Lieze a nod of approval before grabbing Cube by the ear and dragging him away from the twins. Cube screamed and cried for mercy but he wasn't getting any of it.

The twins were allowed to be alone again but they had already gotten what they wanted to say off their chest.

"…I'll visit Mother's grave," Lieze started. "It's wrong to not pay respects to her."

"You don't have to force yourself, Sister. I already spoke with Mother so…"

"Void, you don't need to defend my attitude. I will make it up to you."

"Sister…"

"Just make sure the request isn't too extreme."

And just like that, Void's mood went a complete 180. It really didn't take long to cheer him up as long as it was his sister talking to him.

"Okay! So about the flowers at Mother's grave…"

In the back of Lieze's mind, Void was going to ask for a lot of advice about flowers and it was going to get chaotic. Lieze smiled outwardly, just happy that her little brother was indeed back even after an argument like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Done with 6394 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. In canon, I do think that while Lieze and Void are close that they wouldn't fight that often, with a missing mother and how the family structure is, one can't help but think it would be interesting. Void loves his sister dearly but I feel like both of them know each other's sore spots more than anyone else.
> 
> 2\. I want to do way more with Azalea than just this fic. If I can actually sit down and write (and finish other fics), I can do just that but given how the Disgaea fandom is, schedule slip is going to happen.
> 
> 3\. Azalea's death is supposed to be similar to what happened with Chrom in Awakening where "he was killed by the person closest to him". In which case, the closest person to Azalea was her retainer and best friend. Who she is, I already gave some implication with the dialogue but it's supposed to serve as dramatic irony (another hint right here).
> 
> 4\. I also feel like Lieze isn't a carbon copy of Flonne in terms of her kindness. She has a father who is super strict but super kind and a missing mother would add to it. Seraphina doesn't think she's nice but that's because she's jealous. I do believe because Void is technically the closest to her, he would know better than anyone on how she really is. I feel it's why Lieze is able to get her family and Killia to do what she wants. I also believe that because she's smart to make up for her lack of powers that the "I found this item in my room and I'm returning it to you" showed that Lieze is very observant and not stupid or naïve in the slightest.


End file.
